


Lime in the Cocoanut

by Vinvalen



Series: Kaleidoscope [2]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 03:41:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4247982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vinvalen/pseuds/Vinvalen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ShinRa Tower, 3am... the natives are restless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lime in the Cocoanut

“What the _hell_ did we drink last night?” Reno moaned from the floor of his apartment. “I had the strangest fuckin’ dream…”

Both naked as jaybirds, the redhead was currently using Zack’s butt for a pillow. _Life ain’t all bad,_ he grinned blearily. _Gonna get me somma that…some MORE of that_ Reno amended, reaching back to grope said pillow in appreciation.

“Yeah?” Zack drawled, his Gongagan accent thick as syrup. “Wha’ happened? An’ it ain’t mornin’ yet…is still las’ night.” There was something inherently wrong with what he’d just said, but Zack wasn’t quite sure what it was.

Reno looked confused, but that wasn’t anything unusual either, so he let it slide. “I dunno…kinda scary…sure ya wanna hear it?”

“Hmm” Zack replied, having already forgotten where the conversation was going.

“Rude was done up like this… witch doctor…feathers on his head and shit, some kinda grass skirt. An’…oh yeah, he had a bone in his nose.” 

Zack considered the mental picture this presented for a moment before giving in to hilarity, causing Reno’s pillow to became decidedly unstable in the process. “Fuck, Reno where d’ya come up with this shit?” he cackled.

“Beats me, but he was damn creepy. Bone necklace, still wearin’ his shades…an’ he was singin’ somethin’ about ‘daylight come an’ me wanna go home’. I always said th’ Costans was strange, but…”

“Well, ya don’ gotta worry about it ever comin’ true,” Zack philosophized. “No way Rude would ever let himself get caught dead in drag.”

“Yeah…” Reno agreed. “Can’t sing, neither. But don’ tell him I said so.”

“Won’ hear it from me,” Zack promised with drunken solemnity. “Us, on the other hand…” He hummed a few bars until Reno caught on, then each took a deep breath, and began belting out a…tune. 

“I say, "Doctor, ain't there nothin' I can take  
I say, Doctor, to relieve this belly ache… 

The extremely off-key caterwauling continued until Tseng engaged the sprinkler system’s override.

**Author's Note:**

> All due apologies to Jimmy Buffet (Lime in the Cocoanut) and everyone within a five mile radius of the ShinRa tower.
> 
> 'Daylight Come' from the movie 'Beetlejuice'.


End file.
